Tracers
by Trixie Halle Nightshade
Summary: In 2013, there was a war between the fae and the humans, the fae won, and thus, 1000 years in the future, the fae rule Free Realms, and the humans are scarce. There's never been a rebellion, but according to Sadie Raincaster, a human, there should be. PLEASE NOTE: Every chapter has been edited as of 3.17.13, so what you have read may not be the most current story.
1. The Inside Story

**Hi, It's me again, back from the dead (jk) anyway, I've decided to rewrite/edit this story. So, the chapter below is edited (BY THE WAY! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST FAERIES, IT JUST A STORY!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FreeRealms this story would be reality and my character would have a cooler shirt, pants, and shoes.**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 1: The Inside Story

Deep within Blackspore, in Vigil Vermont's graveyard, on a bench, blackened by the dark magic lurking around, sat two humans. Their black cloaks were pulled up over their heads to mask their grimy faces. Then man wrapped his arms around the woman, his black cloak now draped around her shivering body.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "When will this end? When will we be safe? When will _she _be safe?" She whispered to the man, slowly adjusting so that the bundle in her arms didn't slip.

"I don't know. I don't know." He looks up at the dark sky, the sky that even during the day, is as dark as night. The sky now imprinted with a set of wings- a symbol of the fae, the faeries. He looks down at her once more. "But we will do _everything _in our willpower to make sure she survives." He assures his wife. Slowly he unwraps the bundle to reveal their baby. It's as if she knows to be silent, her pink newborn lips are pressed together but her eyes are wide, and explore the world in fascination. The man quietly laughs. "She'll be alright darling. She'll be just fine."

"You there! Take off your hoods! You fae or human?" Calls the watch guard from the other side of the graveyard. The man and the woman look at each other. It's a silent agreement. She takes the bundle from him, and holds it securely to her chest. He turns around, now facing the guard.

"We're fae."

"You don't look fae. Your not flying. Take your hood off." The man looks at his wife, sending her a silent signal. ___Protect the baby._ With that, the guard flips his hood, and his true human face his revealed.

"Just as I thought," the fae watch guard says, "Another dirty, good-for-nothing human. Your kind shouldn't of come into our world. I'm surprised you still exist, we got rid of you a thousand years ago." He turns to the woman.

"You too?" He flips her hood. "Yeah, you too." He takes out his gun- its special and only works on humans- not fae- just in case they get into the wrong hands. Pointing the gun at the man, he smirks at him. "Say your final goodbyes." The man looks at his wife for the last time. She looks at him fearfully, but understands the message. She rips her eyes away from his, and as the bullet sounds, she takes off running to the bridge.

"Hey you! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" The gun fires again, missing her by a close inch. She scrambles over the bridge at top speed and ducks behind a fence post. "Where are ya'? Come out where I can see ya'!" As the guard is looking the other way she runs to the bank of the river. Bringing the bundle out from her cloak, she stows it away, tucking it into a dry corner of the bridge. "Where are ya'- oh there you are! Well I'm gonna be nice and make this quick- because you don't have any final goodbyes." And with that, he pulls the trigger.


	2. I Remember The Old Times

**Hi again, just saying- the second chapter IS edited! So it's much better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free Realms, I own Tracers, but not Free Realms. So yeah, im sad.**

TRACERS

Chapter 2: I Remember The Old Times

Sadie had had enough of running. Running here, running there, just keep running. It was all she'd ever known. Run, run, run. Why not hide, hide, hide? Well, why not? She didn't know. It seemed that when ever she _tried _hiding, the fae would find her and then she'd have to run, run, run again. Besides, she hadn't hidden since that one time- but Sadie was a good runner, so she didn't mind much. But she could use some company for sure, company like she used to have. She looked at her arm, the numbers etched onto her skin didn't hurt as much as they used to. But they reminded her of the one time she'd really been caught. 8 years ago to the day.

___She ran through the woods, branches scraping her bare legs, and the leaves tickling her face as she pushed through the underbrush. Behind her, 3 fae, guns at the ready, flew through the air, chasing her. In front of her was she house. Just a few feet away. Pushing with all her might, she managed to get past the border. The fae behind her looked confused, as they'd just witnessed a girl vanish in plain sight. One of the 3 inched forward. Sadie gasped. They'd seen her go through. If they came through then the hide out would be over run! She quickly ran back to the house, as the 3 fae inched closer and closer. Flinging open she door she panted heavily, her hand still grasping the door knob. Mama turned around in the kitchen. _

___"Sadie! Are you OK honey?" _

___"Mama! The fae- there here- I'm sorry mama- they- they- saw me go through!" She panted out._

___Mama's face became stricken. "Oh dear lord...Sadie! Round up the kids, we gotta get out of here!" Sadie was Mama's second in charge, like her assistant, being 8 years old she was the oldest of the kids at the base, and the most mature._

___As Mama grabbed the emergency kit, Sadie ran up the stairs, "Mandy! Annabelle! Jake! Nick! Tom! Code Red! We're under attack! The Fae! Get down here!" She called. _

___They had run down the stairs, Annabelle holding the twins- Nick and Tom- in her arms. Nick and Tom were 3, Mandy was 6, Jake 8, Annabelle, who was third in-command, was 9, and just as mature as her. _

___Just then, the house shook with a BOOM! Jake lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs, you could hear the crack as his head hit the floor. _

___"JAKE!" Sadie shouted, as her and Annabelle ran over to the fallen 8-year-old. Annabelle set the twins down, and shook him. _

___He wouldn't move. Sadie did what Mama had told her to do. She put her ear to his chest and listened for his heartbeat. But listen as she might, it wasn't there. Annabelle looked over at Sadie, tears falling down her pale-white face. She looked at Sadie for confirmation of what she had already thought. With a slight nod, Sadie and Annabelle both burst into tears. _

___Mama came from the kitchen, emergency bag in hand, "Sadie, Annabelle whats wro-" She noticed Jake on the floor, and her face crumpled._

___"Well we have a minute to spare. Jake, despite being 8 years old, you were mature and a great helper. We'll always miss your smile- with your two front teeth missing from that one time Mandy got really angry and you got in her way, we'll miss your jokes, and your smarts, but most of all Jakey, we'll miss you. You'll forever be in our hearts, Amen." _

___"Amen." The kids repeated. _

___Mama tossed a white sheet over him, and shut his eyes. "Rest in peace Jakey." The door banged open and the kids all looked up at Mama, eyes wide with fright. She uttered one word before a fae pulled a gun on herand shot. "Run." _

___Picking up Tom and Nick once more, Annabelle grabbed Mandy's and Sadie's hands. They bolted through the hole in the side of the house. Shots rang out after them as the passed the border and ran deep into the forest. It seemed like they were running for hours. Sadie had picked up Mandy after a 5 minutes, knowing the small girl couldn't handle the run on her own. They settled down in a clearing and ripped up some underbrush to use as beds. _

___Still shocked at what ad happened Sadie wandered aimlessly around the clearing's edge, she was the guard for the kids now, she was their leader. Mama had elected Annabelle at first, but Annabelle had elected Sadie, saying that she's make a good leader._

___Annabelle had just finished putting Mandy into her "bed" and joined Sadie at the clearing's edge. "Everything will be OK Sadie." she whispered quietly before giving her a quick hug and settling into her bundle of grass bed. _

___Sadie heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. Before she knew what was happening 10 fae surrounded the clearing. They couldn't escape this one. There was no way. Annabelle woke Mandy up, and kissed her on the forehead, whispering that she loved her. She did the same with the twins._

___Sadie ran over and hugged Annabelle. "I love you Annabelle, Mandy. I love you Nick. I love you Tom." She hugged them all. The fae watched the scene in front of them. They didn't feel one bit guilty at what they were about to do. _

___One fae shot Tom and Nick, and Annabelle and Sadie choked back sobs. Mandy next. A sob escaped Annabelle's lips. The gun was turned on her. She closed her eyes and the shot rang out. Then, it was Sadie's turn. Another Fae turned to her, he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. _

___Black. That's all Sadie could see. Then a white light, getting nearer and nearer. Jake and Mama, the twins, Mandy ,and Annabelle surrounded her, urging her to come with them- into the white light that engulfed them, but as much as Sadie wanted to she couldn't Her feet wouldn't move. Then slowly, she opened her eyes._

___She lay in a pool of blood on the now red grass, next to her Annabelle and the others. A fae was at Annabelle's side. He, or she, held a knife to her arm. 567834912 the numbers read. The numbers on her skin. Nick's was 567834909. Tom's was being carved but Sadie could guess it was 567834910 . Mandy's 567834911. Her next. A fae sat by her side and Sadie closed her eyes. She held her breath. Was she dead? Why could she see everything? Why did she feel alive? But she felt pain- immense pain. She bit her cheek to stop from crying out in pain when the knife dug into her arm. She could feel the numbers being carved. A 5. Then a 6 and a 7. An 834, a 9. And then- a 13._

She ran her hands over the numbers. The scars. They must of thought she was dead. But how was she not dead? How did she not die? The guns- she had heard them talking about it- only affected humans, not the fae, so how did she not die? And those numbers? Was that the number of humans killed? Was Mama's 567834908? Was Jake's 567834907? She didn't know the answer's swirling around her head for 8 years. She didn't know the answer to any of them.


	3. I Catch A Human In My Trap

******Hey, good news, Chapter 3 is edited! Smiles! Don't kill me please!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not one tiny bit. Well actually, I own my account. So I do own a tiny bit... technically...**

TRACERS

Chapter 3: I Catch A Human In My Trap

She'd been running for miles. Trudging through the underbrush slowly just wasn't enough for her life apparently, and the fae just _had _to see her back at the market. She had lost them a few miles back, when she jumped off the overhanging cliff. But Sadie just wanted to be a hundred and ten percent positive that they were really _gone. _She sighed loudly as her stomach grumbled. She was starved. She hadn't eaten in _days._ When _was _the last time? She couldn't even _remember! _Surely that had to be a bad sign!

Poking the stick into the fresh soil Sadie began to create her trademark trap. If any animal came within 10 feet, they would be snatched up by the wooden artificial Venus-fly tap made purely by plants. It was cage-like, it's base was of bent sticks (sturdy of course) and Briarvine (the strongest kind out there) was wrapped around it in a weaving pattern. The whole thing came together looking sort of like a nest of some large forest bird- perhaps a Merry Vale Falcon or a Briar Eagle- so it blended in nicely with the thick vines and heavily leafed trees. As did her new hide out.

Hours after the cliff incident, Sadie had come across a ravine that cut across the forest- it had the one thing she'd been looking for- fresh water. That's why she had gone to the market. She'd been dressed very nicely and had a very good excuse- her "wings" (Snowhill Burrs of course) had been damaged in a racing accident, and the fae doctor has told her to not use them for a while. If only that fae boy hadn't flown by with his stolen cotton candy, ripping her "wings" off in the process...snapping out of her thoughts Sadie finished the trap and climbed into her hideout- it was temporary obviously, only for a day's use, but it was one that would be hard to leave. The ravine had led to a lagoon with a rushing waterfall that hid the obscure cave from view. She spread her sleeping bag- made of the softest furs she could find- onto the rock-hard ground and put her head onto the pillow, the raccoon pillow, which was surprisingly soft, and drifted to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of yelping and screaming. Stuffing her sleeping bag and billow into her backpack she looked around fearfully. _Who was that? _The cries were coming from outside- past her waterfall boundary. Could it have be her trap? But no- animals didn't _scream _or _yelp. _Fae did. Or- could it be? No, not after all these years, human? She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and grasped her bow and arrow in her hand. Slowly but surely she poked her head out of the waterfall and surveyed the scene. Her trap had been set off- by who knows what- but she had caught something- no, some_one. _Someone that was currently screaming bloody murder. She mustered her confidence. It couldn't be fae- or they would have shot though the trap. So it must be human.

"Would ya' calm it down up there?" She called up her prisoner.

The yelps quieted. "H-Hello?" It was a girl, she sounded young- not too young- around Sadie's age, around thirteen.

"Yeah. You human, or you fae?" Sadie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Human. You?" "I'm human. Not fae. You gotta name?" Sadie asked.

"Kate, Kate Mistycoast."

"Well Kate Mistycoast, what'cha doing wandering around out here?" Sadie smirked.

"Hiding, what do you think?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Tut, tut, tut. That sarcastic attitude ain't gonna get you know where but stuck in that cage Miss. Kate Mistycoat." Kate was quiet for a moment.

"Please what-ever-your-name-is, please let me out!"

"Can I trust you?" Sadie asked warily.

"Yes. You can, can _I _trust _you?" _Kate's voice sounded from the cage.

Sadie was confused. "Trust me about what?"

"Letting me down." Kate said as if it were obvious.

"Sure. Give me one minute-Ahah! There" Sadie unhooked the vines from the tree and the cage tumbled down.

"OW!" Kate shrieked as she landed. Sadie cut the vines with a rock and unweaved them from the branches. After 10 minutes or so, a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl tumbled out of the now-broken cage.


	4. We Travel To A Rock Of A Market

******HEY CHAPTER 4 IS EDITED! READ IT AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**

******Disclaimer: I so own Free Realms...in my dreams.**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 4: We Travel To A Rock Of A Market

Sadie looked at Kate for a moment. "Do you have any food?" she asked, desperately hoping she'd say yes.

"No." She guessed it was too much to hope for- "But I know where some is." -or not. Sadie's face brightened.

"Really?" Kate nodded. "There's a hideout a few miles west of here. Well- they're not exactly a hideout. More like a black-market. You have to be careful going there, because its not only humans."

Sadie stared at her, no getting what she was saying for a moment. Then realization stuck her. "You mean- there's fae there?"

"Exactly what I mean." Kate replied, "In fact, I was just on my way there. Wanna come along?"

Sadie contemplated the decision. Go with Kate- a girl her age, but she knew _nothing_ about, and have company, but be unsure if she was safe or not; or continue on her endless journey, _alone _but _safe._. "I think I'll stay here."

Kate shrugged- "Suit yourself."- and walked off into the woods, leaving Sadie behind. _What could be the worst that could happen? It's not like Kate will try to hurt her or anything. _Sadie thought.

"Wait! Kate! Wait up!" Kate turned around, grinning. "I thought you'd change your mind!" And the two girls began their trek through the forest.

"This is a rock. Not a market. A rock." Sadie _knew _she shouldn't of trusted Kate. Now she was going to abandon her here, alone, with this _rock, so technically not alone, but still- a rock._

"No. Its a market."

"For some ants maybe." Sadie muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, Kate's right. Kate- who is this?" Came a voice.

Sadie turned her head. And her mouth dropped open. There stood a guy-human- dressed in a black leather jacket. He wore a plain white t-shirt and scuffed up blue jeans. On his feet were black combat boots- similar to what Sadie herself was wearing. His hair was a dark brown and tousled-looking, his skin a golden tan, and his eyes were a chocolate brown.

He smirked. "Well? Who are you?"

"So hot..." She whispered."I mean Sadie, Sadie Raincaster." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Kate giggled, and looked from Sadie to the boy.

"Well Miss. Raincaster, I'm Josh, Josh Auracharm. Welcome to Sunset Coast, land of the united human and fae."

******Done! I think Jadie is cute. Jadie (Josh and Sadie) and to let you know, that's what I intend. Kate, for you Kate-lovers, will also be paired with someone. If you want to submit an OC then PM me, and i'll get back to you. I'll include as many OC's as I can. To make an OC, here's the info needed, be sure to include ALL of the info (or if you can't think of any put N/A) or your OC won't be picked. If you put N/A then I'll choose that part. So heres the OC form.**

******-OC FORM-**

******NAME:**

******DOB:**

******AGE:**

******HAIR STYLE:**

******HAIR COLOR:**

******EYE COLOR:**

******PERSONALITY:**

******HUMAN/FAE (PICK ONE)**

******JOB IN SUNSET COAST:**

******FRIEND OF SADIE & KATE/ NOT A FRIEND OF SADIE & KATE (PICK ONE)**

******Thanks and please submit an OC!**


	5. Josh Explains The Royal Family

******Anyone guess what I'm gonna say? Yeah- Chapter 5 is edited!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Free Realms, if I did, then Tracers would've really happened.**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 5: Josh Explains The Royal Family

___"Well Miss. Raincaster, I'm Josh, Josh Auracharm. Welcome to Sunset Coast, land of the united human and fae." _He had said and then gestured to the rock. What was with the rock?

Sadie raised her eyebrow. "So your telling me that this _rock, _this chunk of grayness, is a whole civilization- full of people, called Sunset Coast?"She asked skeptically.

Josh grinned. "For the most part yes. But for the 'this rock is' part- not."

She shook her head. "You just confused me even more."

Josh laughed. "Watch. Watch and learn." He gestured to Kate, who, in turn, placed her hand on the rock, let it sit for a few seconds, and leaped over the rock, disappearing into thin air. Sadie gaped.

"Never seen this before?" Josh asked, smiling.

"No, I haven't seen this in 3 years!"

Josh tilted his head, like a puppy dog begging for treats, "Only the fae-blooded can make this."

Sadie frowned. "Well you must be wrong. At my old hiding place, we had one there. _I _made it."

Josh's grin widened. "So then your fae!"

"No, I'm not! See?" She spun around. "No wings!"

Josh shook his head, still grinning. "Come on, I'll show you through."

He put his hand on the rock, and soon a bunch of bright green letters appeared. They soon jumbled into words. Name, Date of Birth, Age. Sadie soon realized this was Josh's information. She looked at the name. ___Josh Jessie Auracharm__._

"Josh _Jessie?" _She giggled.

His cheeks took on a red hue. "How'd you know?"

She pointed at the rock. "It says so."

He looked confused. "But only the person who's _Quadron _or information it is can read it. I think? I don't know. Now you try."

Sadie placed her hand on the rock. It was warm- warm for a rock- and buzzed with power and electricity. Once again, green letters jumbled together and formed words.

___Sadie Kali Raincaster. _

_April 26____th 2997_

___16 years old. _

___Parents: Frank Martin Raincaster; Protector of Sunset Coast, _

___Megan Leah Amberbay; Protector of Sunset Coast._

"Hey! Your the same age as me!" Josh commented.

"I thought you couldn't read someone else's _Quadron?" _

Josh blushed. "Well I can read yours. Not Kate's though-or anyone else's- only yours."

"Oh, well I couldn't read Kate's either."

He nodded and scanned the rest of Sadie's _Quadron._ His eyes widened. "Your mother's _Megan Amberbay?" _

"I guess so, I mean, I've never met her. I've lived with Mama all my life."

"Your mother's _Megan Amberbay?" _He cried again in disbelief.

Sadie was confused. "Why do you keep saying it like 'Your mother's _Megan Amberbay; I mean, so what? "_ she asked.

"Because Megan Amberbay was not only a protector of Sunset Coast but the daughter of the former king- Harold Amberbay! She was the princess, but she was also a protector, a warrior. When Harold Amberbay died she married her boyfriend- Frank Raincaster and became Queen, while he became King. In 3000 Sunset Coast fell under attack, the royal family was sent to a hidden location in Blackspore. A protector went along with them. Soon after the hidden base was found and attacked, the protector have up his life so the royal family could escape. Frank Raincaster and Megan Amberbay had a child, who, being part of the royal family, was brought along, in order to be protected. The King and Queen both died by the hands of the fae but the child, their daughter survived. And Sadie, that child is you."


	6. I Meet My Somewhat Of A Long Lost Aunt

******Chapter 6 IS edited, so it's better than the last one.**

******MUST READ: POINT OF VIEW IS SWITCHING IN THIS CHAPTER. ITS NOW FIRST POINT OF VIEW, STILL SADIE'S BUT USING I AND ME AND ALL.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Free Realms- I don't even have a membership.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 6!**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 6: I Meet My Somewhat Of A Long-lost Aunt

Josh must be mistaken. I'm not the princess of some unknown place I've never even heard of!

"Your wrong. I'm not the princess, I can't be!"

Josh shook his head. "You are. Come on, lets go." He placed his hand on the rock and we stepped through.

I learned in 1 and a half seconds that Sunset Coast was far from your average hide out. There were dirt paths connecting the houses in a grid-like formation and the houses themselves were modern ranch-style. Farms of corn, wheat, pumpkins- you name it, stretched across the fields. It all was centered around one island, one beautiful island full of mirth and joyful laughs. The sweet aroma of a barbeque drifted from it and the laughs carried throughout Sunset Coast. I was amazed looking at it all.

Josh grinned. "Cool, right?"

"_Cool?" _I echoed, "This is _beyond _cool, this is _amazingly _cool!"

He smiled, "Yeah, so now it's time for you to meet the royal family."

I was speechless. "_I'm going to meet the royal family?"_

He nodded

"Like- like,_this?" _I continued, gesturing to my mud-stained brown leather jacket, ripped jeans, scuffed-up combat boots, and messy hair.

He shrugged. "I'm sure Kate's mom can help you. Here, follow me." We walked through the streets, passing the legendary market Kate spoke of, along with several other kiosks of the necessities. When we reached the docks Josh signaled a boat over and we crossed the lake. He touched his finger to the water, creating a rippling effect as it broke the surface. In suit I drifted my hand in the water, bright blue orbs illuminating the lake's depths. Multicolored fish swam around like underwater swans, gently, gracefully, delicately. Suddenly, one shot me like a rocket, razor-sharp jaws wide open. I quickly pulled my hand out. I won't do ___that __again._

We got out on the island. After several minutes of walking we came to a stop in front of a bright blue house with a set of solar panels that every house seemed to have. It bordered the lake and a Briarwillow tree stood next to it, it's long, leafy, limbs hanging over the house as if it were a mother hugging her child. He knocked on the door. After a moment a woman who looked to be in her early thirties with long blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Ah, Josh!" She smiled brightly, hugging him, "So nice to see you! Kate just got back a few minutes ago, I'll go get her for you!"

She turned to me and her brow furrowed in confusion. "_Megan?_No- that's not possible! But-But, you look exactly like her!"

"Mrs. Mistycoast, I'd like you to meet Sadie Raincaster, daughter of Frank Raincaster and Megan Amberbay." Josh smiled. I was figuring she would smile and say 'Good for you' or something, but no, she had to go and do the one thing I never expected.

Kate's mother presently broke down into tears. After a minute or two of awkward silence she finished sniffling and pulled me into a hug.

"Im sorry," She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Its just that, I miss her, miss her _sooo _much."

I pulled back. "Hang on a sec, _you knew my mother?_" I asked incredulously.

"Oh honey, of course I did, everyone knew her, she was the queen after all. And I knew her especially well."

"Were you best friends or something?" I asked. Kate reappeared behind her mom. "No honey, we weren't best friends, honey, your mom's my sister."

******Once again, please send in the OCs! Thank you for those who sent them in, they are greatly appreciated! I have 2 so far. Here's the form again.**

******If you want to submit an OC then PM me, and I'll get back to you. I'll include as many OC's as I can. To make an OC, here's the info needed, be sure to include ALL of the info (or if you can't think of any put N/A) or your OC won't be picked. If you put N/A then I'll choose that part. So heres the OC form.**

******-OC FORM-**

******NAME:**

******DOB:**

******AGE:**

******HAIR STYLE:**

******HAIR COLOR:**

******EYE COLOR:**

******PERSONALITY:**

******HUMAN/FAE (PICK ONE)**

******JOB IN SUNSET COAST:**

******FRIEND OF SADIE & KATE/ NOT A FRIEND OF SADIE & KATE (PICK ONE)**

******Thanks and please submit an OC!**


	7. We Meet Timhaughty The Gorgeous

******MAY I PRESENT YOU (TRUMPETS BLARING) CHAPTER 7...2.0! NEW AND EDITED DRASCTICALLY!  
DISCLAIMER:**

**"********I OWN FREEREALMS! I OWN FREEREALMS! I OWN-"**

*******A fae shoots with a gun***

**"********No you don't."**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 7: We Meet Timhaughty The Gorgeous

_"No honey, we weren't best friends, honey, your mom's my sister." _

"So your my _aunt?" _I ask, completely confused but trying to comprehend.

"Yes honey, and Kate's your cousin."

Kate grins from behind her mom. "Hey cousin!"

I wave back in response.

Josh clears his throat and smiles."We're going to see the royal family- so Sadie can meet them. Want to come along?" The question is directed to Kate and her mom- sorry, my cousin and my aunt.

Aunt Rose (Kate's mom, my aunt, my mom's sister, catch my drift?) smiled. "I can't go but Kate should be able too, right Kate?"

Kate nodded. "I'd love to go!"

Josh grinned, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Here we are. Home of the Royals." Kate took a deep breath. "Ready to go in?"

I nodded. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Josh raises his fist and knocks on the door. In a matter of seconds a slim boy who seemed to be 16 or 17 opened the door. He had blonde, spiked hair and bright green emerald eyes. His skin was pale and smooth and his lips were a pale pink. He smiled at Kate, completely disregarding Josh, and then looked at me.

His eyes widen. "Megan? No- it can't be! Are you-"

"Megan Amberbay's daughter? Yeah. Really fed up with people asking me again and again? Yeah. Want to get on with this? Yeah, that too."

His mouth is still wide open. "Well I can see- excuse me- _hear _already that your nothing like your father or mother, neither of them have that attitude your taking with me. Pleased to introduce myself, I'm Timothy Falconblossom."

I'm not denying it. Tim, (he told me to call him that) was absolutely _gorgeous. _But he made me a little wary. When we entered the palace Kate glanced at him skeptically and Josh _glared _at him. I wondered why.

Tim led us through the palace until we got to what seemed to be the throne room. 2 thrones were placed up against the far wall, one taller than the other. The one on the left was a pale green, with vines twirled around the arm rests and the head of the chair it looked like a tree had grown inside the room. On the right was the taller one. It was a royal blue and dashes of purple and red the same color as the curtains high above the chair. Both were lined in a thin gold thread with tassels hanging off the edges. A tall, regal but kind-looking woman with black hair straight as a pin sat on the tree-chair while a blonde haired man sat in the royal blue one.

Tim cleared his throat. "Ahem, your Majesties, I present to you Kate Mistycharm, this ___commoner__, _and, the greatest of all, Sadie Amberbay."

The queen gasped. "Megan's child? Tell me child, where do you come from? Do you know your mother? What brings you here? Do you know your father?-"

"Uh, with all due respect Your Majesty, Sadie here was just arrived only a few moments ago, and I don't think bombarding her with questions is quite the best idea right now." Josh interrupted.

The queen smiled. "Oh, forgive me Sadie, It's just an old habit of mine. But, do please tell me your story." And so I told him.

After hearing my story the king sent Kate, Josh, and I to get washed up and invited us for dinner. I glanced at Kate as we headed up the stairs. Since Tim's introduction she had had a look of pure anger on her face, like she was about to punch him or something.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "Do me a favor, stay away from Timothy, alright?"

I was confused. "He seems like a nice guy though! Why 'stay away?'"

She sent me a bewildered look, "Nice guy? NICE GUY! DO YOU-" I shushed her, "-Do you even _know _who he is? Have you even _met _him before? No! But _I_have. And so has Josh. And he _isn't _a nice guy. Not at _all. _He's Timhaughty The Gorgeous._" _

_"_Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why isn't he a nice guy?"

She sighed and gestured to Josh who was currently talking to Tim with an angry look on his face. "That's just not _my _story to tell."


	8. We Have Dinner With The King And Queen

******CHAPTER 8...is edited...so read...and review...kay?**

******DISCLAIMER:**

******Me: "WHAT UP PEOPLES? YEAH, I OWN FREE REALMS! I DO, I DO, I DO..."**

*******Workers at an Insane Asylum come and take me away***

******(In the background) Me: "I DO! I DO. I do. I do. I do..."**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 8: We Have Dinner With The King And Queen

At dinner the king and queen asked me about my time with Mama. I had told them everything. All that had happened within the 8 years of my like living with Mama, Annabelle, Jake, Mandy, Nick, and Tom. The whole time Kate and Josh were looking at me with sad, sympathetic looks on their faces.

When told the table of the fae attack Josh looked like he wanted to murder someone. I could _swear _I head him say something that sounded like _"Stupid fae. You hurt her you stupid, stupid fae. If I ever come across you I'm going to-" _before Kate nudged him and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Tim or "Timhaughty" as Kate calls him just looked at himself in a compact mirror under the table, he kept flipping his hair and I doubt he was paying _any _attention to me. Afterward we had dessert and if you haven't had Sunset Coast's Briar Brownies, well then you just haven't had a brownie.

After dessert was sadly, and unfortunately, time to head back home.

As Kate, Josh and I headed to the door the king stood up. "Oh! Where Miss. Raincaster, will you be staying?" The question hit me like a rock. No- more like a boulder.

Kate smiled. "She'll be staying with us Your Highness, as we're her only family left." The king cleared his throat. "Very well. I wish you the best of time here in Sunset Coast."


	9. I Move Into Sunset Coast

**And chapter 9 is edited! So please read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I totally own Free Realms...on opposite day...**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 9: I Move Into Sunset Coast

As I laid down on the trundle bed in Kate's room (now shared with me till my own room was built) I thought about the day.

First I had discovered my blonde cousin, and she had brought me here. I met Josh, who seemed to be a really nice guy, and it looked like we had a lot in common. I had discovered that my parents were royalty here in Sunset Coast. I had met an aunt who I've never known to have had, and I'd met a boy- Tim, who was an arrogant jerk despite his ___extremely_good looks. Then- I'd met the royal family, and had been told I'd be living with Kate and Aunt Rose. And here I was now, with Kate, getting ready for bed, getting ready to sleep on an actual bed for the first time in 8 years.

"You know Sadie, my mom always thought you'd been dead. Because when Aunt Megan- your mom- and Uncle Frank- your dad- left, they left with you. And they never returned. S-so my mom told me that you were-were, well, you know. Because that's what we all thought. That the fae had gotten you as they had your mother and father. But they didn't, cause here you are now, with us, with me." Kate wiped her eyes.

I nodded, pulling the covers of the trundle over me. "I never knew my parents, I never knew their names, they're love, or that my mom had a sister. But I-I'm glad I know now. It kind of makes up for it." And with that my cousin and I went to sleep.

"Get up! Rise and shine early birds!" CLACK! CLACK! CLANK! Aunt Rose held a pot and a metal spoon, and marched around the trundle bed, banging on the pot as she went. I squished my ears with my hands.

"Agh!" Kate bolted up. "Mom! I told you not to do that!" She groaned.

"But Kate- It's time to get up. Girls, could you run a few errands for me? I'd do them myself but- well, I have to go to work."

Kate nodded. "We could do that- and then I can show Sadie around town. Right Sadie?"

I agreed. If I was to be staying here i'd have to know the place. I didn't want to get lost!

"And you can pick up Josh on the way there- I promised his mom i'd send her some of my Briar Honey." Aunt Rose smiled.

Kate grinned, "I bet Sadie will like that."

My cheeks burned firetruck red.

Aunt Rose raised her eyebrow and looked over at me. "And why is that?"

"N-no reason..." I stammered out.

Kate laughed, "It's cause she likes Josh!"

"I do not! Well, I mean, as a friend-"

"No, you ___like him__like _him!"

"No I don't!" I grabbed my pillow and hugged it, burying my face into the plush pillow.

Aunt Rose laughed. "It's fine if you do Sadie- he's a good kid, and you have my approval."

My cheeks darkened even more. "Aunt Rose!"

She still laughed. "Go on girls, here, this is the Briar Honey for the Auracharms, and the list of errands..." she placed an amber-tinted jar of what she called Briar Honey into Kate's hands and handed me a piece of paper. "Have a good time with Josh girls!" She winked at me, waved one last time, and was out the door. Kate and I had breakfast and set off on what I hoped would be an adventure less of yesterday's.


	10. Secret Visit To The Witch

******Chapter 10 is also edited! Yay!**

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Free Realms, blah blah blah. Not a SOE worker.**

******MUST READ: THIS HAPPENED IN THE PAST, THIS IS NOT THE PRESENT.**

_TRACERS_

Chapter 10: Secret Visit To The Witch

The black wooden door creaked open slowly, causing a bell to jingle, letting the shop's owner know he or she had a customer.

"How may I help you?" A raspy voice croaked as a man and a woman, the man human and the woman fae, stepped into the one-room shop.

The woman approached the voice's owner. "Yes, you can, i'm looking for a speel that will change my appearance."

"An appearance change spell hm? Lets see, what is your new appearance?" The voice cackled.

"I'm fae, and i'd like to look as I do now, except human."

"Very well," croaked the voice.

A sudden blast hit the woman, strawberry hair whooshing back from the force. A light lifted her up into the air, engulfing her, and as quick as appeared, vanished, the woman's limp body falling to the ground with a thud.

The man rushed over to his wife."Are you ok? What have you done to her?" He now yelled at the voice, it's owner still hidden in the shadows

"She'll come to." As if by magic, the woman's green eyes opened, and she looked down at herself.

Grinning broadly she twirled around. "I'm...human." Her wings had vanished and she had grown in height, now looking as a normal human.

"Payment will be expected." The voice cackled.

The man threw a bundle of coins into the darkness to where the voice seemed to be.

"There is one, other, thing you should know," The voice told them.

"What is it?" The man asked warily.

"You are a full human- and can be killed as one, but any child of yours, will be half human, half fae." Came the voice's reply.

"That's...acceptable," The woman said.

"Who are you?" The voice croaked.

"I'm Megan Amberbay, and this is my husband Frank Raincaster."


End file.
